The present invention relates to a seat assembly having a seat cushion and seat back which can be moved from a stowed position to a use or seat forming position. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat cushion activated latch mechanism which latches the seat back into a use position.
Many vehicles such as sport utility vehicles and minivans are provided with sophisticated seat assemblies that may be folded or collapsed when moved to a stowed position from a seat forming position. This variability in position is created by a system of pivots and support members coupled to the vehicle. In one such embodiment, the seat cushion portion of the seat assembly is hinged relative to the floor adjacent to its forward edge so that it pivots forward to a vertical stowed position. In a similar manner, the seat back is hinged relative to the floor of the vehicle so that it may fold forward to a horizontal stowed position next to the seat cushion, thus forming a flat cargo receiving surface with its back side.
When in a seat forming position, it is important that the seat assembly be properly secured in position to insure that the seat cushion and seat back will not move during the normal operation of the vehicle. In applications where an integral or three point restraint seat belt is located in the seat back of a seat assembly, it is particularly important that the seat back is properly latched into position. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly, and in particular a seat back, that can be automatically latched to a secured position after the seat cushion and the seat back have been placed in a seat forming position.